


Cuddles - Seungjin/Hyunmin

by autumnleavesconfetti



Series: (gay) kpop one shots [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Hyunjin is clingy, I Tried, I hope it's cute idk, I need somebody - Day6, Kim Seungmin is a MyDay, Kim Seungmin just wants love, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned Day6, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know, Mentioned Seo Changbin, Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, Pain, Seungmin is hurt, Singing, ignorance, sleepy Seungmin, stan Seungmins vocals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnleavesconfetti/pseuds/autumnleavesconfetti
Summary: Seungmin is hurt because Hyunjin ignores him
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin
Series: (gay) kpop one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724884
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	Cuddles - Seungjin/Hyunmin

《Cuddles?

No.

Okay.》

Seungmin looked at his boyfriend with sad eyes. Lately the slightly older boy has a lot of work to do, the two boys used to cuddle everyday, they used to fall asleep into each other arms, used to spend most of their time together. But now Hyunjin ignores the puppy like boy a lot. He spends most of his time with Minho and Felix in the dance studio. When he doesn't dance he trains his rap skills with Changbin or Jisung. He spends a lot time with the youngest too. All of the boys spend more time with Chan than they used to do. To be exact they do this since a half year. But Hyunjin seems to spend a lot time with the leader than the other members. Seungmin feels left out. Hyunjin is HIS boyfriend after all.

He wonders what he does wrong. Is he too clingy? Does he annoy Hyunjin? Should he have let Hyunjin more space? Should he... just break up with him?

But then again he thinks about all the beautiful memories they have. He thinks about the way Hyunjin would smile when Seungmin manages a hard dance move. The way his eyes would start to sparkle whenever Seungmin would cuddle his head into his chest. The way he would praise him after he managed a difficult note. The way his eyes would lit up whenever he sees Seungmin smile his puppy smile. The way Hyunjins lips would feel on Seungmins.

He couldn't let Hyunjin leave him. He couldn't let his drama llama go.

But what should he do?

He can't talk to him, he would just get rejected again.

Should he ask his members for help?

No, they would just laugh at him.

Maybe the internet would know what to do?

Then he remembers the last time he searched something like this... he's not going to go there ever again.

Instead of thinking about Hyunjin and the lack of cuddles he decides to rather start practice singing. He chooses a song by Day6. Of course, who else should he choose?

After thinking a little bit he starts to sing "I need somebody"

He always loved the song and he loves the way he can control his voice so much that he can manages every part of the song.

Without even noticing he sings songs of Day6 till his throat gets sore. It was almost eleven pm and Seungmin started to feel tired. He sang for three hours without rest or even drinking, he just wants to forget about his feelings. He goes down to get some water when he hears it again. Hyunjins beautiful laugh. The way he laughs reminded Seungmin on all the time hey were together. But now Hyunjin isn't laughing with him. This time Minho and Felix are able to hear Hyunjins laugh.

Seungmin feels his heart breaking. When he goes into the kitchen he can see Hyunjin cuddling with the other members of the Maknaeline. There are Jeongin, Felix, Jisung and Hyunjin himself snuggled into each others hold laughing about whatever. Seeing that Hyunjin has time for them but not Seungmin breaks his heart completely. Without a noise he goes upstairs again. This time he doesn't go into his own bed but snuggles himself straight into Hyunjins blankets. The smell of Hyunjin soothes him and let him drift into dreamland.

When Hyunjin goes upstairs around an hour later he's surprised to see that someone already took over his bed. As he sees the dried tears on Seungmins cheeks he's in pure shock. Who hurt his precious puppy?!

He caresses his cheek carefully, admiring the features of the sleeping boy.

He smiles slightly as Seungmin snuggles himself into Hyunjins touch realizing how much he misses his boyfriend.

He hugs the boy from behind and soon falls asleep as well.

While he's sleeping Seungmin turns around so that his head is snuggled into Hyunjins chest. The two boys are comfortable sleeping into each others hold both sleeping peacefully.

Seungmin wakes up first, surprised to be into his boyfriends hold. He expected another night of sleeping alone, admiring his boyfriend from the other side of the room. Then he remembers that he fell asleep in Hyunjins bed the other day and now it starts to make sense. Of course Hyunjin didn't want to cuddle he just didn't want to sleep into Seungmins bed. Realizing his mood breaks again. Tears start to roll down his cheeks. He tried to hold his sobs quietly but Hyunjin wakes up nonetheless. He notices the tears drowning down his boyfriends' cheeks and starts to wipe them away with his thumb. He holds the younger boy closer mumbling soothing things into his ear. Seungmins sobs become quieter but he doesn't stop. "Shsh my good boy, calm down. I love you so so much." Hyunjin repeats over and over again until Seungmins mouth left a broken "I love you too." making the older boy smile. When Seungmins tears finally stops to drown Hyunjin kisses his lips softly. "What's wrong my love? Why did you cry?" Seungmin looks down and starts to explain how he feels when Hyunjin barely spends time with him taking the dancer by surprise. He never could even imagine that he makes the love of his life feel like this. "I am so so so incredibly sorry. I never thought you'd feel like this. I should've noticed. How can I ever make it up to you?" the taller quickly asks with apologetic eyes. "You... you don't have to make it up to me. I... it just hurts, y'know?" Hyunjin nods lightly. "Please let me make it up to you. I feel so incredibly guilty. I love you so so much, you are everything for me my puppy." Hyunjin uses Seungmins favourite nicknames intentionally. Seungmin nods defeated. "Okay..." he said quietly.

"I will never ignore you ever again, you are the most important person in my life. I promise you that I will give you all the cuddles and kisses you want. I promise I will give you the attention you deserve." Seungmins face lit up at this, this is all he wanted. He quickly pecks Hyunjins lips smiling innocently. "Thank you... that's all I wanted... I just need your love... I can deal with everything else but loosing you." Hyunjin smiles his eye smile making the younger feel safe and warm inside. "C'mon pup, sleep a little longer. I'm here right beside you protecting you." Seungmin nods and closes his eyes shyly. Hearing Hyunjin telling him a little story since he knows that his precious little boy always has problems to go to sleep without any sound, he finally sleeps again.

Thankfully to his beloved boyfriend. The person that deserves the world in Seungmins opinion.

Hyunjin on the other hand strokes slowly through Seungmins soft hair admiring his sleeping boyfriend. He softly kisses his forehead and mumbles a small "I love you my good boy"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this os and I'm sorry I know it's not exactly long or has an good plot but I wanted to upload it nonetheless ♡  
> Please inform me about any mistake you notice I'll make sure to change it =^-^=


End file.
